


Are You Going My Way?

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [53]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Sex, Hitchhiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: It was time. Thor knew it was time, just like he knew his whole life had been leading up to this. He could already imagine the screams.The hitchhiker got in the car. "Thanks. I'm Loki," he said.Perfect. For his first time, Thor wanted someone special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOTD- BPAL Les Fleurs du Mal
> 
> Enjoy!

It was time. Even though the idea had come to him only recently, it hit with such clarity that he knew instantly his whole life had been leading up to it. He had been driving for hours now, looking for the perfect person. He knew that there would be many more after this one – they didn't go around giving out the title 'serial' all willy-nilly, they made you earn it – but he was sure that there would be something special about his first time. He wanted it to be with someone special. That wasn't so much to ask, he thought, but now though it was only midafternoon it was getting dark and a few specks of drizzle on his windshield warned that the sky was about to burst open. No one would still be out at the roadside once that happened, not when there was the relative shelter of dense trees not far back from the road. He was just about to give up and go home, try again later, when he saw _the one._

He was tall and slender with long dark hair that whipped about his face in the growing wind, and he was standing in the gravel at the side of the road with one hand up to shield his eyes from the glare of Thor's headlights while the other was outstretched, his long and slightly knobby thumb sticking out. Though the road was empty, Thor signalled as he pulled over. Better to keep things all above-board, right up until he got to the killing. 

"Where you headed?" Thor asked as _he_ opened the door and leaned down to meet Thor's eyes. 

"Wherever the road goes." His voice was light and even. So easy to imagine moans pouring from those parted lips. 

Thor had left his coat on the passenger seat to make it look as though he had planned on being alone. He grabbed it and tossed it into the back seat. "Lucky. That's the way I'm headed." 

_He_ got in. "Thanks. I'm Loki." 

"Pleasure to meet you, Loki. I'm Thor." 

There was a blast of thunder and blinding lightning almost as one and the skies burst open. "You got me just in time," Loki said, leaning forwards and peering up. 

"Lucky," Thor said again. His mouth was dry and it had gotten hard to talk. He hadn't expected this. He had planned the pick-up, and he had planned the kill, but he had not expected this level of _want_. He imagined the molecules of air leaving his lungs and being breathed into Loki's, going down deep into his chest before being absorbed into his blood and surging through his thudding heart. Already a little part of himself was inside Loki. He found that he was hard. 

Loki did not seem so surprised by it. He reached over the center console and rubbed his hand across Thor's erection. Even through the heavy denim (black, to hide the bloodstains), the touch had him groaning with need. "How much more driving do you have to do tonight?" Loki asked softly, barely audible over the drumming of the rain. His eyes glinted in the half-light. 

"I wanted to get past Springton before I stopped. Morning traffic there is a bitch," Thor said. The truth was he had the cheap hotel already scouted out and the knowledge of it was the only thing stopping him from dragging Loki into the back seat and having him that very second. But he had to stick to the plan. That was how people got caught, when they deviated from their plans. 

"Do you have anything to eat?" Loki asked. 

Thor frowned. He did; he had a bag full of things to eat, all of them drugged. A hitchhiker would be glad of the offer, he had thought, and it would make them easy to get into his hotel. But now he had Loki here, willing, _wanting_ even, and he realized he didn't want to drug him. Besides, the rain was coming down so hard that even with his wipers on full speed he could barely see where he was going. Even if they went past a camera it would be impossible to make out who was in the car with him. "Just some stale shit you don't want. There's a drive-thru at the next exit." 

Even though Thor said he'd pay, Loki didn't order that much. A veggie burger, small fries, and a vanilla shake. He held the straw to Thor's lips. "Have a taste," he said. It was sweet and creamy and Thor found himself picturing Loki's thighs. They ate in the parking lot and Loki tossed their trash into a trash can out a crack in his window before they headed back to the freeway. 

The setting sun managed to straggle through the clouds as they got onto the outerbelt around Springton. It was still raining, but the worst of it was clearly over. Thor could smell everything. He could smell the steel of the knife in his backpack. The plastic sheeting in his trunk. The blood that coursed through Loki's veins, the musk that nestled between his legs. Thor's mouth wasn't dry anymore. 

The hotel looked shabby, almost squalid, but he didn't think Loki would argue. This whole street was full of crappy hotels. Thor drove down it slowly, looking at the prices on the signs. He slowed in front of the one he had so carefully selected – no cameras, ground-floor rooms, even a shared lot with the place next door. "Is that okay? I'm kinda broke..." he said, slowing. 

Loki's hand was back on his cock. "It's fine. Just hurry," he said. 

Thor turned into the far side of the lot, the one next to the Super 4, just in case a traffic camera caught a shot of him. He doubled back to the one he'd picked and took the empty space by the office. Loki waited in the car as Thor went in to pay. Cash, no questions. No doubt they thought he had a hooker with him. They weren't too far off. He did have a hook. 

He barely had the door open before Loki's body crashed into his, lips and hips grinding against his own and his hands tangling into Thor's hair. 

The sex was exquisite, so much so that Thor found himself half regretting the fact that Loki was about to die. 

"I'm just gonna clean up a little," Loki whispered shyly. 

"Okay. Hurry," Thor told him. 

Loki wiggled out from under Thor's heavy arm and circled the bed to pick up his backpack where he had dropped it near the door before going to the bathroom. Thor got up the moment the latch clicked shut and rummaged through his own bag. 

When Loki came back out they were both holding knives. 

"You?" Thor breathed. 

Loki nodded, his eyes wide. "And you." 

"Me. Yes." 

"So how do we do this?" 

"I think we start by putting down our weapons." 

"Of course." They knelt, mirroring one another, unable to tear their eyes apart, as they set the knives on the rough carpet. 

They met in the center of the room, drawn like magnets and it was even better this time, the feel of Loki's lips on his and their skin pressed together as though they could melt into one. He barely even remembered getting back into bed, there was so much to take in, he wanted to touch every inch but already Loki was pushing him onto his back and slick, still-tight heat was sliding down onto him again. 

"I say we do it together," Loki said, staring into Thor's eyes. He was barely moving, nothing more than small rolls of his hips, but he already looked wasted, his eyes glassy and jaw slack. 

"I'd have to pick them up first, and then get you. They'd be less trusting if we were already together." Thor wrapped his hands around Loki's ass, taking in each tense and release of the firm muscles that shifted just beneath his skin. 

"There's always hitchhikers at the junction between 94 and 22," Loki said. He had begun panting softly when Thor spoke, and his words now were breathy with lust. He gave an airy laugh. "Would you believe the reason I didn't go there was because I thought I'd be too likely to wind up with a... you know. One of us. This wasn't how I had planned tonight." 

"Me either. But it's perfect," Thor growled. He trailed his fingers down, stretching a little to reach Loki's opening, to press his fingers against the tight seam where they were joined. He thrust up sharply, making Loki give a thin wail, before lying back. He held one hand up and Loki leaned forward, taking two of Thor's fingers into his mouth and sucking on them as his eyes fell shut. They slammed open when Thor wrapped his other hand around his cock, hot and leaking against Thor's skin. "I'll get one there and then you'll be waiting down the road, and we'll pick you up, and that night..." 

Loki leaned back slightly, letting Thor's fingers slip from his mouth. He rubbed his face against them, leaving shining streaks across his delicate skin before speaking. "That night you'll offer to cover the hotel room if one of us keeps you warm, and he'll be so pathetically grateful to me for being the one to share your bed." 

"And he'll have to lie there, listening to us, putting the blankets over his head and pretending he can't hear," Thor answered. He let go of Loki's cock and took hold of his hips, holding him still as he thrust up harder and getting the most delicious moans in return. "And you'll be making noises just like those, and I'll be telling you how tight you are, baby, how tight and good you are for me." 

"He'll be disgusted with himself but he'll still jerk off, he won't be able to help it," Loki said. He had taken over when Thor let go of his cock and he was stroking it in time with Thor's thrusts, and Thor could feel how his body responded to the sure touches, delicate muscles fluttering and clenching around Thor with every stroke. 

"After all three of us have come, you and I will join him in his bed, just us and our knives. And then we'll do it together. You'll be such an artist," Thor said. He was speaking through gritted teeth now, desperately trying to hold back his impending climax. He could picture exactly how Loki would do it, long, elegant sweeps of his knife paired with delicate little stabs until their victim had been transformed into a thing of pure and utter beauty. 

"And you will be _barbaric_ ," Loki answered, growling the last word before falling silent as Thor drove into him harder, so deep, he wanted to be everywhere inside, and Loki was coming with heated bursts splashing across Thor's skin and blinding tightness around Thor's cock until with a cry Thor joined him. Every inch of him was alive with it, the coiled tension exploding outwards and sending pleasure dancing over his skin as his fingers bit into Loki's hips, holding him close as he filled him deep inside. 

This time they cleaned up with tissues from the box on the nightstand, tossing the used ones aimlessly to the floor. Thor got up and turned off the light. The cheap curtains did little to block the glow of the orange street lights, leaving the room bright enough to get lost in each other's eyes as they twined together, luxuriating in kiss after lazy kiss. 

Once, Thor had sneaked a glimpse of his therapist's notes. _Incapable of love_ , she had written. Now, as he draped his arm over Loki's waist and watched a sleepy smile pass over his face, he began to think she had been wrong. 


End file.
